Love lost and found, The story of Lana and Clark
by Docholiday024
Summary: This is the story of Love, lost and found. Will the not so happy couple find real love in each others arms or are they destened to be with other people. Will Clark finally break his silence, or will events keep him closed mouth. All will be revealed,CLANA
1. Chapter 1

**Love lost and found, the story of Lana and Clark**

**Written by: Mike Cobb**

**Rating????**

**Spoilers: Well this takes place durning and after the 4th season. The tatt is still on Lana but means something diffrent in this story. Hope i don't loose anyone because of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or any of the characters in it. I merely borrow them for my own amusement, and that of other fan fic fans. the show and all the characters belongs to the W.B. and Miles Goulir.**

**Clark Kent was standing in the window of his loft. ' My fortress of solitude' . That is what his father called it when he bulit it for him. This was the one place he could come to reflect on the days events, as well as what has been happening in his life.**

**He had come to the conclusion he was going to spend his life alone. Sure he would have friends, people in his life who he could spend time with. But he would never have that certian someone, who with just a look, would know you were having a bad day. The person you could come home from work too and tell them how your day was, and ask about thiers.**

**He had that someone, just last year. Lana Lang was that and so much more to him. He knew she was the love of his life. The one true love you only find once in a life time. She felt the same way about him, he knew she did. He could see it in her eyes when they would talk, even with her having a new boyfriend.**

**Damn his secret, it was that and that alone that was keeping them apart. He knew he couldn't tell her, oh but he wanted to so bad. He wanted to completely unburden his soul to her, tell her everything she wanted to know. The fact he came from another planet, that he had these super powers. Heck he could even fly, if he could ever get over being scared of hieghts.**

**Who he was stopped him from being with Lana. It was just too dangerous for her to know. Someone might find out his secret and then use her to get to him. He couldn't live with himself if something ever happened to her because of him. That along with his trip to Metropolis last year convinced him of it. **

**Maybe if he explained to her about himself, just a little not all of it, it would help her understand. Then maybe they might be able to at least get some kind of friendship back. Right now there is alot of tension in the air, when ever they are around eachother. He hates the doubt in her eyes when they talk, doubt as to if he loves her.He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he failed to hear the foot steps coming up the stairs. **

**Lana was standing there at the entrance to the loft watching Clark Kent stare out the window. 'Why does life have to be so unfair' She thinks to herself. She know beyond a shadow of a doubt she is still in love with Clark, even with Jason around. It just seems like every time they try to figure things out some thing comes between them.**

**Clark Kent, the man the teenager, who was he really. Lana knew he had secrets, everyone does, but his runs deep than most. It is those secrets that has driven them apart, she knows it in the depths of her heart. She just wishes there was a way for her to convince him that no matter what they were, it wouldn't matter to her. She suspects he has gained some powers because of the metor rocks, but he is afraid she won't understand. How could she hold it against him if he had been infected. She can hardly count the number of times he has saved her, or Chole's life. If he was it is ovious that he isn't a bad one, one who was going to hurt her, at least not like the others did.**

**She has to find a way to make him see. He can trust her, he can confied in her, she would never turn her back on him or hate him. He has helped her in so many ways, from saving her life to just being the one constant good thing in her life. He means so much to her, and she can see he feels the same about her. The one thing Clark Kent could never do was hide his feelings for her. She decides it is time to figure this all out, she can't live like this anymore she has to know.**

**"Clark."**

**"Lana, hi um, what are you doing here?" He asks, oviously shocked that he didn't hear her.**

**"Well i came to talk to you. I have to ask you something, and this time i need a strait answer." She says**

**"Ok Lana if i can answer it i will." Clark tells her.**

**She slowly turns around and shows him her lower back. the tattoo is clear for everyone to see.**

**"I got this in Paris while i was there, i touched the symbol on a bronze likeness of a lady in a church. Then everything went blank and i don't remember ever getting home. All i remember is Jason beating on my door the next day waking me up. I know that this symbol is on the cave walls, and since you know more about those caves than anyone esle i know. I was thinking maybe you could tell me what it means." She asks him shyly.**

**'This could be your chance Clark' he thinks to himself.**

**"Why would you assume i would know anything about it. Yes i do know a few things about them but not everything, not yet anyways."**

**"But you would tell me if you did right?" Lana asks.**

**"Lana you know the answer to that question is hard to say. What you want to know i can't tell you. Do you think this is easy for me, keeping things from you. It isn't i would love to sit you down and tell you everything, but..." He stops mid sentence.**

**"But... what Clark." Lana asks him.**

**"But i can't take the risk of you getting hurt. I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to you and it was my fault. So i have to keep thing to myself." Clark tells her.**

**"You mean the fact that you have been given speical powers because of the metor rocks? Come on Clark i have thought that for a long time now, ever since Van Nolte. Let me in Clark i am perrty tough i can take it." Lana tells him hoping to shake something anything out of him.**

**"Lana i told you before, i'm not affected by the metor rocks." 'At least not in that way' Clark thinks to himself.**

**"Come on Clark i know something is right in what i am saying, i'm sorry but there has to be some truth in what i have said. To many unexplained events have happened with you around. All the times you have saved my life, and that of your other friends as well. Clark, i could care less if you were or not, to me you would still be the same guy i'm in lov..." She stops as soon as she hears what she is saying. She didn't mean to say that out loud.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Clark couldn't believe what he just heard her almost say. Could it be possible that those feelings are bubbling up again. She can't possible believe he is infected.**

**"Lana if i thought you could handle it i would tell you the truth, but i don't think you could." Clark tells her.**

**"Shouldn't that be up to me too decide if i can handle it or not?" Lana asks.**

**"Not with this it shouldn't, because once i tell you i can't take it back and it will change everything. You will see me in a whole new light. One i am not sure you will like." Clark tell her.**

**"Clark what could you possible tell me that would make me think any less of you. With all you have done for me trust me on this you won't change in my eyes." Lana smiles at him.**

**"Even if i did something that caused your whole life to change. Caused you to have a sad life, and miss out on so many things a normal child is suppose to have?" **

**"Clark what are you talking about, what is it you think you did that could possible have done any of that?" Lana asks confussed.**

**Clark looks away and thinks to himself. 'Well you have done it now, might as well finish.' But he couldn't get past the thought that it wasn't right to put her in harms way like this. Maybe he should just blow it off and not say anything else. What gives him the right to burden her with this knowlage as well. Besides if she learns the truth that it is his faukt that her parents are dead she might end up hating him for the rest of thier lives.**

**"Clark, please explain what you're talking about, i am worried about you. Lately you have seemed distant and really lonely, and if you think you caused me all of this pain, i would like to know how?" Lana asks him.**

**"Lana are you sure you want to know, wouldn't it be better if you just let it drop and not worry about it?" Clark asks her.**

**"Clark please let me help you. I know you have secrets, how could i not. They are what drove us apart. Back then you didn't think you could trust me, i kinda understand. Now is the time Clark please let me be there for you." Lana states adoringly.**

**"Lana i want to so bad, but there is Jason to think about, and the fact if you knew it could put you in real danger. Plus i think once you found out, you would hate me." Clark tells her.**

**"Here we go again. Clark that won't happen. As i said before, nothing you tell me could ever make me hate you. As far as Jason is concerned, where do you think he stands in my eyes when it comes to you." Lana tells him yet again.**

**Clark just looks at her with a shocked look on his face. Was Lana Lang standing there telling him he was more important then her own boyfriend. How could this be right, he would love to drop everything and just kiss her but he knows that isn't possible.**

**"Clark please let me help i peomise i won't hate you know matter what." Lana states.**

**"Even if you found out your parents death was because of me?" Clark almost yells at her.**

**Lana is standing there with a look of utter shock on her face. 'how could he even think that, he was only three like mw when they died. It was the metor shower that killed her parents not Clark.' She is tring to find the right words to express this to him when the shock sinks in. 'This is why he broke it off with me, he thought it was some how his fault.' A single tear excapes her eye as she looks at him. **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**He looks her in the eyes as he realizes he let that slip. He knows she is thinking something that is totally wrong and he has to explain it to her. Maybe it would be easier to show her.**

**"Lana could you wait here for a minute? I need to do something and i want to continue this conversation." Clark asks her.**

**"Um sure Clark i have time." Lana says**

**Clark nods his head and slowly walks down the stairs. He makes his way to the outside of the barn and then to the back of it. 'Ok Clark let figure this one out.' He thinks to himself. **

**He stands there for several minutes as he is consentrating on something very difficult. Finally he slowly riases from the ground, it seems like he is floating in the air, which he is. He has a smile as wide as the Mississippi river. 'This has to do it, i know it will scare her at first but it is the best way i can think of to tell her.**

**Clark knows it is a big chance to do this, to let her know his secret, but she has the right to make up her own mind. 'I just hope she doesn't end up hating me because of her parents.' he thinks to himself. With that he sets back down on the ground and tries it like Kal'el did when he first returned to Smallville. It works, Clark zooms off it record time and flys his way to Metropolis to get her a cup of coffee from starbucks. He quickly flys back to Smallville cup in hand, landing in the field behind the bar he makes his way back to Lana.**

**"Hey" He says with the cup behind his back.**

**"Hey. that didn't take long." Lana smile a sad smile at him**

**"Yeah i know, could you come outside with me for a few minutes?" Clark asks her.**

**"Um-Well yeah. I guess, but weren't you going to tell me something?" Lana asks him.**

**"Yeah but i would perfer to do it outside, if that is ok with you." **

**"Sure Clark anywhere you want, as long as the secrets stop between us here and now." She tells him.**

**"That is my plan, i just hope it doesn't back fire on both of us." He tells her.**

**"It won't Clark trust me." She says.**

**"I really hope not Lana, truely i do." Clark says as he takes her hand, and starts out of the barn keeping the cup hidden for now.**

**Once they are outside Clark looks her in the eyes and slowly brings the cup out into view.**

**"Here i went and got this for you." Clark tells her.**

**"Yeah right Clark the closest Starbucks in in Metropolis." Lana laughs at him.**

**Well he knew it was a long shot, guess he will just have to show her. Hopeing for the best was never one of his stong suites. He knew she wanted to know his secrets and felt she had the right to know. Clark wasn't sure about that, but he was sure she deserved to know what he meant by him causing her perants death.**

**"Lana do you trust me?" Clark asks her slowly.**

**"Of course i do Clark, you know that. I have trusted you with my life before remember?" She tells him.**

**"Ok what i am about to ask you to do is going to sound weird but it will kinda make sence when all is revealed. ok?" **

**"Ok Clark, you are already talking weird i think i can handle the rest." Lana tells him.**

**"OK, i need you to step closer to me and put your arms around my neck. Oh yeah and close your eyes." He looks at her waiting for her to comply, Hoping what he is about to do works.**

**Lana is looking at him weird but remembers she said she trust him. She knows he won't try anything funny with her, besides even if he did kiss her would she stop him. 'I'm not sure i know the answer to that question myself.' she thinks to herself. She slowly steps into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. The sensation is so real she wonders how it ever slipped away from them. Her heart is beating like it is going to jump out of her cheast as she slowly closes her eyes. 'Oh let him kiss me, i have missed his kisses for so long.**

**Clark is standing there with her in his arms, hers around his neck. His heart is doing little flip flops inside his chest, oh why does this feel so right, yet so wrong. He has a hard time consetrating on what it is he wants to do, but finally gets it down as they slowly rise in the air. His face has taken on a very pensive look as he realizes there is no turning back from here. They are about twenty feet above the roof of the barn when she speaks to him, eyes still closed.**

**"Clark, what is this all about?" Lana asks, she still doesn't realize they aren't on the ground anymore.**

**"Lana, i am going to have you do something, but you have to stay calm ok." Clark says to her.**

**"Ok Clark i promise i will." Lana states**

**"Ok. Opem your eyes Lana." he says.**

**She slowly opens her eyes and looks him in the eyes. She slowly looks around and realizes just where they are. With a shriek, she lanchs herself even tighter around his neck.**

**"Clark how is this possible?" She asks wide eyed and scared.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Clark slowly chuckles deep inside his chest. He is looking at her face like he is seeing her for the first time. He slowly makes them head towards the old oak tree they shared a picnic together under. He is have fun, but is still so worried what she might do. As they start moving foward she shrieks again and hugs him even tighter, closeing her eyes.**

**'How is he doing this, it has to be the metor rocks.' She thinks to herself. 'I knew he was affected by them.' But something didn't seem right,it seemed like a piece of the puzzel was still missing. This was all so terrifying to her, the man she knew she loved was one of the freaks she had hated for as long as she could remember. She knew she could never hate Clark, and this shed some much light on alot of the unexplained parts of Clark Kent.**

**He felt her grip his neck even tighter. He knew alot of things were running through her mind. She would finally put two and two together and realize he had been in the truck when the tornado had destroyed her truck. How he was able to defeat all of those other people who had tried to hurt her or his other friends. He knew this was explaining alot to her, but all in the wrong direction, as much as he wanted to let it stay here he had to tell her the truth all of it. He could only hope that once he did she wouldn't look at him like he was some kind of freak. Or worse like he was the true cause of her perents death.**

**"Clark what is happening here, how are you doing this?" She asks him.**

**"Lana, wait i will explain all in time." He tells her as he slowly moves them down to the ground,under the oak tree.**

**Once her feet hit the ground she jumps away from him and looks at him with scared eyes. She knows it isn't right to look that way, but can't help it, they just came two miles in about a minute and they did it in the air. She suddenly realizes the truck, it was him, he is the reason why she walked away with only a slight concustion. How many other things was she blind too, what else should she have noticed as out of place. The scared look in her eyes slowly goes away and one of triupth comes to her eyes. Finally i know his secert.**

**Clark is looking on with a worried expression on his face.. He sees the scared look in her eye, but then it is replaced by one of wonder and then triumpth. He was so worried that she was scared of him, could it be possible for her to except him as he is, for who he is. An alien.**

**"Clark that was so cool what else did they give you?" She asks.**

**"Lana you don't know the whole story yet, i didn't lie to you, when i said i wasn't infected by the metor rocks." **

**"What do you mean Clark we just flew through the air with only me and you no help from anything else. If you didn't get the abilities you have from the rocks then where?" Lana asks him.**

**"Funny you should ask me that. I will tell you but you have to stay calm, no freaking out ok." Clark says**

**"Yeah i can do that trust me i think i handled flying ok don't you?" She asks.**

**"Well kinda, i thought you were going to break my neck there for a second." he tells her with a smile.**

**"Hey it was kinda scary looking down with nothing below us." She defends herself.**

**"Ok, i'll give you that. Ok look here goes you want to know everything right?" **

**"Yes Clark don't you think i deserve at least that much?"**

**"Yeah you do. Well to tell you the truth, iam not from around here. I come from a place called Krypton. I was sent here in a ship my real parents put me in. All i know about my planet is that it no longer exists, and my parents did this to me so at least one member of our race would servive. I have the ability to fly, run really fast, shoot fire from my eyes, i am rally strong, and i have X-ray vision. i know this sounds a little fer fetch but it isn't. I arrived on Earth the day of the metor shower. It was part of my planet that killed your parents. If it hadn't been for my parets chooseing Earth as the place for them to send me, your parents might still be alive and you might be better off." Clark tells her finally getting it off his chest.**

**"Clark, why are you telling me this elobarte tell just to hide the fact that the metor rocks did this to you? Do you think if i know they did i would be scared you would freak out and hurt me?" Lana asks him not believing him.**

**"Lana it is the truth. Everything i just said is the truth. I can show you my ship if i have to." clark said.**

**"You're telling me the truth aren't you? You really are from another planet. You are an alien, and because you came here my parents died?" She asks him as it starts to sink in.**

**"Yes Lana, i am telling you the truth about all of it. I am sorry you lost your parents because of me. I wish i could do something to change that part of it." Clark says.**

**Lana is stareing at him in disbeliefe, if it is truew then his arrival on Earth ruined her life. How can she live with this knowlage? He is the reason she lost them. this can't be happening how can she ever accept him with htis knowlage? She has to get away to think, she needs time by herself.**

**"Clark take me back to my car, i need to be alone right now." She tells him.**

**"I understand Lana, i will take you back." He says with a sad look on his face. this is what he was affraid of all along.**

**Once they arrive in the farm yard she immeditaly walks to her car and leaves. She just can't be around him right now, she has to think. Clark Kent the all american boy an alien, and the reason for her perents death. That is alot to handle.**

**Clark stands there and watches her leave, he knew it was a risk but he had to take it. He can only hope she comes back, at least to talk. With tearsin his eyes he walks back into the barn returning to his Fartress of Solitude.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Lana is driving along the road, running all she had learned today, through her head. Clark coming to Earth is what caused her parents death, but was it really his fault? He was a little boy when that happened, he had no control over it at all. Wait, Clark Kent was an alien, from another planet, some place Krypton. 'What is this an episode of the twilight zone?' Lana thinks to herself.**

**She is so lost in thought that she almost fails to see someone she hasn't seen in a long time. Pete Ross. What is he doing here? She stops the car and looks at him with a half smile.**

**"Hey Lana what's going on?" Pete asks.**

**"Alot really, but hey it is nice to see you. What are you doing back in smallville?" Lana asks.**

**"Oh i came back to vist my dad. What is going on Lana you seem kinda lost?" Pete asks.**

**"Well it is about Clark. Um- well can i ask you something?" Lana asks.**

**"Sure Lana you can ask me anything you know that." Was Pete's response.**

**"How much do you know about Clark?" **

**"Well Lana that is a loaded question, what are you looking for?" Pete asks gaurded.**

**"Well he showed me something, and told me more about the things he can do. He said it was his fault my parents died." She says gaurded as well. Not sure what Pete knows about Clark.**

**"Whew, ok you mean he finally told you about being from another planet, the fact that he came to Earth the day of the metor shower. But Lana he had no control over coming here, it wasn't his fault, you know that right?" Pete asks her.**

**"Yeah, well at first i didn't realize that, i think i kinda hurt his feelings. After he told me everything, i made him fly me back to my car and i ran. I was blaming him for my parents, and all the other bad things in my life as well. i know it isn't his fault, i was just using that as an excuse to get away from the alien." Lana says.**

**"You know he maybe an alien, but he is still the same guy who grew up next door to you and the same guy i have been friends with my entire life. I know it is alot to prosses, but he is the same guy you fell in love with and the same guy who loves you with all his heart. He would never hurt you, and isn't this what you have always wanted him to do was tell you. When he does, look at what happens. You run as fast and as far as you can, maybe he was right in not tell you his secret before." Pete tells her matter of factly.**

**"Oh i knw Pete, trust me, i told him he could never tell me anything that would make me feel diffrent about him. Guess i was wrong, at least at first. The more i am thinking about it, the more i realize i just did the one thing i said i wouldn't. I left him. he must hate me, or at least be disappointed in me. I need to go back and talk to him, sorry Pete maybe we can meet up later at the talon, i have an appartment there... Oh shit, i forgot Jason is going to be coming over soon." Lana suddenly says.**

**"Ok did i miss something who is Jason?" Pete asks**

**"My soon to be ex-boyfriend, i can't deal with him right now. I have to go fix things with Clark. Maybe if you stop by later we can sit and talk, you know catch up." Lana says**

**"Ok Lana. i was going to go see Clark, but i can wait till later if you promise to bring him with you to the talon." Pete says.**

**"Of course i will, but right now i have to go fix things with Clark. Thanks Pete, for giving us the time to talk this out it maens alot to me." Lana says with a smile.**

**"Sure Lana go talk to him i am sure he is waiting for you." With that Pete finishes changing the tire and watchs as Lana turns around and heads back to the Kent farm.**

**Clark is once again standing in the loft lost in thought, he knows he did the right thing in telling her. Reguardless if he looses her or not she had the right to know. He is playing it through her mind to the point that again he fails to hear the footsteps on the stairs.**

**"Clark." Lana says.**

**"Lana, i wasn't sure i would ever see you again. After all that you learned today. I am so sorry for what happened." He starts to say when she covers his mouth.**

**"Clark, it isn't your fault that my parents were killed, i am so sorry for makeing you think i blamed you. All that you have told me was a big shock is all and it took me awhile to realize you are still the same guy you have always been. But..." Lana says.**

**"I know but you could never see yourself with an alien and you can never love one. I understand Lana, and i don't blame you either. It is something i have prepaired myself for." Clark says.**

**"Clark, can i fifnish what i was going to say. I was going to say but... it doesn't change the fact that i am still in love with you. You being from another planet doesn't change anything." Lana says.**

**Clark has a shocked look on his face as he processes this information, Lana Lang was still in love with him. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**Clark stood in the center of the loft just staring at her. Did he hear her right? Could she be saying she excepts him? None of this seems possible to him. It is what he wanted to happen but never believed in his wildest dreams it would happen. She is standing there in all her bueaty, with eyes that are sparkling, looking at him with nothing but love and sorrow.**

**Sorrow for doing the one thing she promised she wouldn't do. She had turned away from him. She had always wanted to know the secrets Clark Kent held from her, and when he finally did tell her she ran away. She knew it was wrong, she knew it would hurt him but she had done it regaurdless. Now she was standing here in his loft looking at him as if she had done something unforgivable.**

**"Lana, what are you saying?" Clark asks.**

**"I'm saying, um i am trying to tell you,---um-- look it is like this Clark we have been apart for the dumbest reason. You not being able to trust me to tell me your secret." Clark is about say something, but she stops him. "No Clark let me finish. I know now why it took you so long to tell me, especially me. i am so sorry for the way i reacted it is not how i really feel. I know it wasn't really your fault, it was just alot to process all at once. I had to leave, to be away from you to clear my head. I ran into an old friend who shed some light on everything, and i realized i had done something so terrible wrong, so unforgivable i was scared i had ruined everything. Then i remembered who i was thinking about, who i decided i just couldn't live with out. I know it won't be easy, but i think it will be worth it." Lana says looking Clark in the eyes.**

**"Lana are you saying what i think you are saying?" Clark asks her.**

**She flashes him one of those half smiles she is so famous for, before answering him with with a question of her own.**

**"That depends on if you are saying you can forgive me or not?" She says.**

**"Lana there is nothing to forgive, you had every right to react the way you did. I am just glad you came back. I want you in my life in any way i can have you, if that is nothing but friends. Well i'll take it, in my mind maybe it could lead to other things. I just don't want you to think i would ever hurt you, because Lana i could never do that. Even when the twister hit i knew i had to save you. You have always been my top priorty as far as not allowing anything to hurt you. There were so many times i wanted to tell you all of the things you wanted to know. I really did, but Lana you have to understand that what i have told you puts you in so much danger. If someone finds out about me, they could very easily use you to get to me. But i promise you this much as long as thier is breath in my body, no one will hurt you." Clark says the last with such firousity even Lana shudders.**

**"Clark i understand i can keep a secret. i won't tell anyone trust me." Lana says.**

**"Lana i am not worried about you telling anyone. I am worried about someone finding out my secret and then realizing what you mean to me. They could easily use you to get to me, i don't think there is any thing i wouldn't do to protect you. I'm sorry for lieing to you all of those times and Lana, I would love to move forward with us. That was what you were trying to say right?" Clark asks.**

**"Clark i know you would never allow anything to happen to me, and i was hoping we could." Lana says tentively.**

**"What about Jason, doesn't he figure into this equation?" Clark wants to know.**

**"Yeah kinda, i would really have to have a talk with him if we decide to follow what is laying heavy in the air between us." Lana says.**

**"Lana, i have wanted this for so long. Now that it is here i am a little scared. I know we both have to be free before anything can progress between us. So for now i think it is best if we both take some time to think about all that has happened and all that has been revealed. Make sure we are both ok with everything. It won't be easy, but if we mean to eachother what i think we do we will be fine. So for now why don't you leave take the time you need to decided, talk to Jason, see if you still feel this way after that. I know what i want, and i know that there is feelings there between you two. I don't want you to regret anything." Clark tells her.**

**A look of uncertainty comes over Lana's face as she is listening to Clark talk. She had almost forgotten about Jason, the fact she was actually with him instead of Clark. She knew she wanted to be with Clark, but could she do that to Jason? He had been there for her in her hour of need, could she really just walk away from him? Clark was right she needed time to think. **


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**Lana walked into her appartment over the talon. She was so lost in thought that she didn't notice Jason there. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her on the cheek. He slowly turned her arond and kissed her full on the lips, slowly turning it into a very pasionate kiss.**

**As she is standing there kissing Jason it slowly dawns on her. She know now exactly what she has to do, Jason loves her she can feel it. She can feel it in the way he kisses her, and the way he looks at her. This is plain to everyone around, even Clark could see it. How could she ever have doubted were she belonged. With this one kiss from Jason she had made up her mind. She started kissing him back just as hard and as passionately as he was kissing her. When they broke apart for a breath, she looked him in the eyes and began talking.**

**"Jason, i need you to know something." Lana says.**

**"Ok Lana, what is it?" He asks.**

**"Well Jason you mean alot to me, you have done so much for me since we first meet in Paris. You helped me in an hour of need and i will always be greatful to you for doing that. You showed me that there was more possible for me outside of Smallville. At the time i didn't believe it was possible, i thought everything in my life was right here. The funny thing is i had to go away and come back before i realized i had to be happy with who i am, before i can be happy with where i am. I know it sounds strange, but i have discovered things about myself today i never knew. I wished i had know them, i really do because then i wouldn't have to d what i am about to do." Lana says looking at the floor.**

**"Wait Lana this sounds alot like a goodbye speach to me. Tell me you aren't breaking up with me. Is that what you are doing?" Jason asks.**

**"I am so sorry Jason. I wish things could be diffrent and that nobody had to get hurt, but that isn't the way love works." Lana says.**

**"It is Clark isn't it? He some how wormed his way back into you life, even though you know what he has done to you in the past. Lana have you forgotten that it was Clark that caused you to leave Smallville in the first place. When we met in Paris you were in bad shape, and it was all because of the things Clark did to you. How could yuo even think about trying to work things out with him." Jason asks.**

**"Jason i have forgotten nothing trust me on this. I remember everything that was said and done, but now i know why he did those things. I can't explain it any more and i am sorry you are hurting but this is the way it has to be. I did not mean for this to happen, but Jason i never stopped loving Clark. He is the reason i left and he is the reason i came back, even though i didn't realize it till today. So i hope some day you will be able to forgive me for this but it has to be over between us." Lana says as she turns away from him.**

**"Fine Lana! If that is the way you want it, that is the way it will be but realize this. I will get even for this, one way or another i will get even." With that Jason walks out the door slamming it behind him as he does.**

**Clark is standing in the loft watching the sunset when his parents come walking into the loft. He gets this smile on his face like he has a secret.**

**"Clark is something wrong honey? Martha asks.**

**"Yeah son, we saw Lana leave, is everything ok?" Jonathan asks.**

**Clark slowly turns around and give them a glare. then he says.**

**"Clark Kent is dead! I am Kal'el of Krypton, and it is time for me to fulfill my destiny!" With that he flys out the window of the loft.**

**"Oh Jonthan, not again." Martha says.**

**"Calm down Martha i am sure there is a logical explaination for this." Jonthan says.**

**As this is being said, Clark lands on the landing of the loft with a huge smile onhis face.**

**"Ha! I got you two. Oh i wish i would have had a camra." Clark laughs.**

**"Son that was not funny."Jonthan says with a hidden smile on his face.**

**"Clark! You think that was funny, well it wasn't." Martha says.**

**He is looking at them with this sorrowful smile on his face. It causes all three of them to burst out into laughter. It is so nice to actually be able to laugh at things again. Oh why had he waited so long to tell Lana, if this is the way it feels to be free. Now all he had to do was tell his parents. **


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**"Mom, Dad, there is something i need to tell you." Clark says.**

**"What is it son?" Jonthan asks.**

**"Well today i told Lana, about me. I thought she had a right to know. Besides she is wearing the Kryptonian symbol for fire on her back. I think it is a sign to me. Like we are linked to be a team some how. If that is the case then she needs to know the truth. All of it. I know you told me to keep it close to myself, but if i can't trust the girl i love then who can i trust besides you two. I have to have someone there, someone else who i can confide in. There are just somethings i can talk to you two about, and that is where Lana will come in. So please please don't be mad." Clark says to them.**

**"Oh son it is your secret, you're an adult now, we have to trust that you know what you are doing. If you think Lana is the right one to tell, then she is. We trust you to make the right choice, and if she can help you then all the better." Jonthan says.**

**"Yeah sweety, we understand that thier are things you can't talk to us about that a perrty girl would be able to help with." Martha says.**

**"Mom i didn't mean that, at least not yet." Clark says.**

**"Son it will happen in due course. But for now we are happy you feel you can trust her." Jonthan says.**

**"Does this mean you two are back together?" Martha asks.**

**"Right now it i'm not sure were we are, i am hoping for the best. She could go either way, but i do know that thier is no way she will ever betray me. I don't know how i know that but i do." CLark says to them.**

**"Clark, we have no doubt Lana will protect your secret, as best she can. Everyone has a breaking point, but i would say hers is higher than most. I am sure it would take alot for her to break, and some how i doubt you would ever let it get that far." Jonthan says.**

**"Ok well i have to go see an old friend. Pete came back into town for a vist, he made Lana promise him i would come see him at the Talon. He stayed away so me and Lana could talk. I'll be back as soon as i can."**

**"Ok son tell him hi for us." Jonthan says as he and Martha leave the loft.**

**Ten minutes later Clark walked through the front doors of the Talon looking for his old friend. Almost instantly he sees Lana sitting at the counter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Lana is sitting on a stool at the counter, when she sees Clark. Her breath catches in her lungs. How is it he has that ability, to simplely walk in a room and raise her heart rate. She knows she did the right thing. When thier eyes meet her heart stops for the briefest of breaths. Then is off to the races again beating even faster, even though he isn't even here to see her. She flashes him a sweet smile, then returns to her coffee.**

**How is it that with just a smile she can make everyone else in the room disapper? It is like the only two people around are her and me. How is it that i had forgotten that ability of hers. Clark is so caught up in looking at her that he almost doesn't hear Pete hollaring his name.**

**"Clark, hey Clark over here man." Pete says.**

**"Pete there you are, hey man it is nice to see you." Clark says as the embrace in a hug.**

**"Yeah long time no see, so how have things been?" Pete wants to know.**

**"Merky and confussing. But i think it might be clearing up. How about you?" Clark asks.**

**"Well i am doing good, i miss being here and seeing my friends but good other than that good." Pete tells him.**

**"So how long you going to be in town for?" Clark asks him.**

**"Not too long just came up here to see my day for a couple of days, you know how it is." Pete says.**

**"Yeah it must be tough, your dad here and your mom and you there."Clark says, as he sneaks a look at Lana. Of course this doesn't go unnoticed by Pete.**

**"I see somethings never change." Pete says.**

**"What, oh yeah i guess not." Clark kinda chuckles.**

**"So how did things go this morning?" Pete asks.**

**"Well we both admitted we were still in love with eachother, plus i finally told her." Clark says.**

**"Yeah i know we had a talk this morning as well. She was really upset about it at first, but after the shock wore off i think she was cool with it." Pete tells him.**

**"Yeah we had a good talk i told her, that she needed to figure things out with Jason. I told her to do that and then let me know what she decided." Clark tells him.**

**"Well i think you won, i saw Jason leave a little while ago and he wasn't happy." Pete says.**

**"Well i am sure Lana will tell me when she is ready." Clark says as he notices Lana get up and walk out the doors.**

**Pete and Clark continue to talk about school and things when Clark's super hearing picks up a girls scream. That sounded alot like Lana.**

**"Pete Lana is in trouble." and with that Clark runs out of the Talon and then superspeed to get to the spot where he heard Lana scream.**

**She was gone the only thing there was one of her shoes. Who could have done this and why. He is standing there, when out of an alley way steps Jason.**

**"Looking for someone Kent?" Jason asks.**

**"Where is she Jason?" Clark asks.**

**"Somewhere you won't find her, that way she can rethink this whole thing through." Jason says.**

**"If you hurt one hair on her head, Jason i will rip you apartlimb from limb." Clark tells him.**

**"Well that is entirely up too her, you see Kent if i can't have her then you won't either." Jason says.**

**By this time Pete has arrived. He sees Clark about to rush Jason and steps between them. Stopping Clark with a hand on his chest. He knows that if Clark does it he will reveal his secrets to the wrong person.**

**"Clark not this way man. Think of Lana." Pete says.**

**"Yeah Kent think of poor Lana. what would happen if you did something to me?" Jason asks.**

**"Don't think this is over Jason i will find her, and when i do and she is safe i am coming after you." Clark tells him shaking from rage.**

**"Clark when you find her it will bejust to bury her, understand." Jason says with a sick smile on his face.**

**"Jason stop, leave before i can't control him anymore." Pete says.**

**"Oh i am going Pete. Just remember Kent, the next time you see Lana she will either be with me or dead." Jason says as he walks away.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Clark is standing there shaking in rage, Pete has never seen him this angry before. He knows he has to do something to calm him down, before Clark does something stupid.**

**"Clark listen to me, you are not going to help Lana by looseing your cool. You have to stay calm if we are going to figure this out. We can work together to do this if you just calm down. We will get her back safe and sound Clark, but only if you calm down. Lana's life may depend on us being calm and thinking strait." Pete tells him. As he is talking He can see that Clark is slowly calming down.**

**"You're right Pete, he just made me so mad. I wanted to rip him up, and burn the parts." Clark says.**

**"I know Buddy, i do, but that is not going to get Lana back safe and sound. We have to use our heads in this one, muscle won't be enough. We have to figure a way to get one step ahead of Jason in this if we hope to get her back alive." Pete says.**

**"Ok we have to try to figure out where he might have taken her. I just don't know enough about him to think of anywhere. Maybe we need to go back to my place and think for awhile, maybe check out some maps see if there is a good spot to hide out, close to Smallville." Clark says now that he has calmed down a little.**

**"Now that is what i am talking about. See you think so much better when you're not so angry. Ok i will head that way, you go get the maps and meet me there. Clark we'll get her back, just stay calm." Pete says seriously.**

**"I know Pete but i promised her i would never let anyone hurt her. I failed her again, i promise though i won't fail her another time." Clark tells him then speeds away.**

**A few minutes later pete pulls into the driveway only to be met by Clark and his dad. They seem to be talking about something, and Clark doesn't look too happy about what is being said. Pete just hopes that Clark stays calm, so his mind is working correctly.**

**He stops the car a little ways away from them and slowly gets out of the car. Even this far away he can feel the tention. It is like there is a huge split between Clark and his dad, one Pete could swear would never be there.**

**"Pete i would like to thank you for getting ahold of my stubborn son, and stopping him from doing anything too bad. Sometimes he forgets all we have taught him." Jonthan says.**

**"No problem Mr. Kent. To be honest i thought about letting him go. If you would have been there Mr. Kent, i think even you would have had a hard time not punching this guy. he was saying thing just to make him mad." Pete says.**

**"That could be possible, but i don't have the same things to risk that Clark does. I know how much Lana means to him, but him under a microscope won't help her. He needs to be careful, so as to not pull atention to himself." Jonthan says.**

**"Dad i said i was sorry i didn't do it, please let it go i will be more careful in the future ok." Clark pleads**

**"Ok son, just do better next time." Jonthan says.**

**"I will dad, but right now we have to figure out where he might have taken her. He couldn't have gotten too far. So i would say lets keep the search area small for now." Clark says.**

**"Ok son since you seem to have learned a new ability me and Pete will drive and see what we can figure out at some of the abandoned buildings close by. You do the same to the ones futher away. We will call you if we find anything, and you do the same." Jonthan tells him.**

**"Ok dad, i will." Clark says..**

**With that he leaps into the air and is gone in an eye blink. Jonthan and pete hop in the truck and start thier search.**

**Lana is slowly coming too, her vision is a little blurry, and her head hurts. It is like someone drugged her. Wait it is slowly coming back to her, Jason grabbed her and placed something over her mouth as she screamed. Great that means he has me, i hope Clark can find me. Maybe i can figure out a way out of this.**

**"Nice to see you awake my dear. Now maybe we can sort through this whole thing and come to a mutal understanding." Jason says.**

**"Jason there is nothing to discuss i made up my mind, i want to be with Clark not you." Lana says as her eye slowly focus. She sees the gun in his hand.**

**"Now Lana, you see that is the wrong answer. it is like i told Kent, if i can't have you no one will." Jason says as he points the gun towards her.**

**"Jason, come on you don't mean that, you're a good person, you wouldn't do that." Lana says a little unsure.**

**"Oh but i would Lana, i love you and there is no way i could ever see you with Kent or anyother guy. So it is me or it is goodbye." Jason says.**

**Lana is getting madder and madder as Jason is talking. She is not going to let him scare her, she is tired of being the scared little girl. She decides, whatever the out come she is going to say what she wants.**

**"Look Jason you might as well shoot me then, because i am in love with Clark. He is who i am going to be with not you. If that is what you have to do then shoot me. Because we are done, it is over. I am tired of playing the helpless little girl waiting for someone else to save me. so justy do it!" Lana screams at him.**

**"As you wish." Jason says as he gets up and points the gun at her.**

**Lana is watching the gun in his hand, she sees the puff of smoke, and feels the terrible pain in her chest. She knows this is it, oh Clark i am so sorry. She slowly sinks to the ground, Blood spilling out of the hole in her chest. Blood slowly sputters from her mouth as she coughs. Then everthing goes black and she knows she has lost her fight.**

**Clark is flying as fast as he can using his x-ray vision looking in every building he can find. He hasn't been able to find anything and he is starting to get worried.**

**Jonthan and pete are close to an abandoned barn when they hear a gun shot, and then see jason run out of the barn. Fearing the worst he is about to call Clark when a huge pillar of fire rises out of the barn streaking skyward.**

**Clark is about to head back when a terrible ringing starts inside his head, and then there is a pilar of fire on the other side of town streaking skyward. He knows it is Lana and head that way faster than he has ever done before.**

**He arrives at the same time his dad and Pete do, he rips off the door and see a site he has dredded his whole life. Lana on the ground with a huge blood stain on the front of her chest. he rushes to her tears streaking down his cheeks. He slowly lifts her body and places her head on his lap as he sits there crying.**

**"Why! Oh God WHY! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" Clark yells.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Jonthan and Pete are standing there in shock at the fact of seeing Lana laying there lifeless. It is so sencless for a young life to be taken from them for nothing more than jealousy. How could any of this make sence in a sane persons mind. As they are there thinking this they hear Clark scream.**

**"Why! Oh God WHY! SHE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!"**

**Jonthan moves forward to comfort his son, who he knows is in alot of pain. As his hand comes to rest on Clarks shoulder it is shrugged off.**

**"NO DAD, I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS!" Clark yelss at him.**

**"Son i know it is hard but you won't always be able to save everyone, sometimes even the ones you love will die." Jonthan says.**

**"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Clark yells. **

**He then luanches hinself into the air flying faster than he ever thought possible. Something in his mind is showing what to do, and before he knows it he has the earth spinning backwards reverseing time. At the right time he reverses course and cause time to go forward again.**

**He flys to the building knowing just what has to be done. He rips the door open and runs fast than he has ever ran before and leaps in front of Lana just as the bullet is about to hit her.**

**The bullet smacks him square in the chest and shatters. He quickly recovers and grabs Jason by the throat lifting him in the air. The anger in him is so great he knows what he is about to do is wrong. He also knows that this is the man who would have killed Lana if he hadn't taken drastic measures. He has to stop him from being a threat to Lana as well as himself now that Jason knows his secret.**

**Clark is about to deliver the killing blow when he feels a soft hand gentle rest on his arm. He looks to the side and sees Lana standing there. She has a look of understanding on her face that is so compaling that it cause Clark to hesiate. He looks at her then back to Jason, knowing full well he should do it. Then Lana speaks.**

**"Clark, i love you, and i know you love me. The man i love could never do what you are about to do. Let him go, he can be placed somewhere so he won't be a danger and he can get the help he needs." Lana says so sweetly that all the anger in him, is just washed away by the love she feels for him.**

**Clark slowly sets Jason down, who has by now passed out. At this time Jonthan and pete rush in to see what has happened. they have looks of confussion on thier faces.**

**"Clark, how, she was dead." Pete asks.**

**"I'm not sure Pete i was flying and something guided me to do what i had to do. so i followed it think it was my only way to get her back, and it worked." Clark says sounding a little shocked.**

**"Son i am not sure if i want to know how you did it or even how just the three of us remember it but i am glad you did." Jonthan says.**

**"What makes you think you are the only ones who remember?" Lana asks.**

**"You remember and yet you stopped me. Why?" Clark asks.**

**"Simple, to do what you were about to do would have meant you were no better than him. I know that not to be the case, Clark you are so much better than him, better than all of us. It is your heart and compassion that made me fall in love with you. I couldn't allow you to lose that in one moment of weekness because of what he did to me." Lana says with tears staining her face.**

**Clark is at a loss for words, the only thing he can do is walk to her and embrace her in a hug. The hug slowly turns to a kiss, which turns even more passionate, until Jonthan clears his throat.**

**"Son i think we need to get Jason to a hospital and explain to the police what happened."**

**"You're right dad sorry." Clark says with redden cheeks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Clark is standing on the porch, thinking how great his life is now that Jason is out of the way, and him and Lana are back together. Life has slowly returned to normal for him. It is so nice not to have to wonder if things were going to work out. They had worked out just fine, he had his dream girl back by his side where she belonged.**

**He is so lost in his thoughts that he fails to hear Lana approch. She just stands there for a few minutes staring at the man she is so in love with. How could i have forgotton how this feels, how it feels to be around him. How intoxcating it is to smell him next to me. He is the one contant good thing in her life, he has even turned back time to save her. Is it possible to really love someone so much that you would turn back time to save them. In his case it was, Lana knew she would do the same thing for him if it was in her power.**

**"Hey." She says.**

**"Hey." He repeats.**

**"So penny for your thoughts." She says to him.**

**"I was just thinking it is nice to have you back in my life, I'm sorry i told you i didn't know what that symbol meant. I was confussed myself for a time. It seems the symbol really means water. I told my parents it was the symbol for fire. I think something was trying to warn me about what was going to happen. So i got the symbols mixed up. Lana i feel like there is something pulling me towards it and i am not sure what it is. I do know this much, i will not allow anyone or anything to come between us again. I want you to know that no matter what happens i will return for you ok." Clark tells her.**

**"Oh Clark, i don't doubt you will. I am a little scared though. It seems you are scared and if you are, some how i think i should be terrorfied. We will work this out whatever it is i promise. You just have to have faith that it will all be ok." Lana tells him slowly caressing his face as she speaks.**

**"Will you come with me Lana?" Clark asks.**

**"Of course i will. Where are we going?" Lana asks.**

**"It is a suprise." Clark says as he wraps his arms around her and slowly takes flight.**

**They fly for what seems like an hour and then they land. Lana has had her eyes shut the entire time. It is still a little disconcerning to do that, It is cool, but weird.**

**"Lana open your eyes." Clark asks.**

**She slowly opens them to gaze upon a most amazing site. It is the sun sinking slowlly into the sea. She has never seen anything as beautiful as this site. Maybe it was because she was with Clark, or maybe it was because she finally knew that she was happy in her own right. She knew that him shareing this with her was a special occasion. It was just like him to think of the romantic things in life.**

**"So do you like it?" Clark asks her.**

**"Oh yes it is wonderful, where are we?" Lana asks.**

**"In California, on a beach in a town called Newport Beach. I came here once with another friend. He had some abilities as well, although he could only run, really fast, faster than me. It was so amazing, so i would come back from time to time, just to watch this." He said pointing to the sun slowly setting.**

**"Oh Clark it is great for you to share this with me. It makes me love you all the more. This is so surreal, i mean us back together, me knowing your abilities and secrets. It is just so amazing to finally know i have all of you." Lana says.**

**"I feel the same way Lana." Clark says as he slowly bends down and kisses her litely on her lips. It is so magical that they can feel the electricity flow through them. **

**As they break the kiss they hear a commotion coming from down the beach. they turn thier heads and see a group of teenagers about thier age talking. It seems to Clark that it might be more than that. There is a girl who seems to be threating another girl and a guy with two of her guys. Clark is watching this as if he should do something, but not knowing just what to do.**

**"Lana do you think i should do something to help them out?" Clark asks.**

**"Maybe you should, it seems those to big guys are about to beat up the other guy. Go help him Clark that isn't fair." Lana tells him.**

**With that Clark gets up and slowly walks toward the group. The one girl is yelling at the girl and her two guys telling them to leave. It seems that something went down and the girls seem to be the center of it. Clark decides to wait a few minute to see if he really needs to do anything as he listens to what is being said.**

**"Look it is over ok Alex can't you understand that."**

**"No Marissa, it is only that way because of him and now he is going to get what is coming to him. Get him guys."**

**Clark hears this and decides it is time to take action.**

**"Hey is there a problem here?" Clark asks walking up next to the single guy.**

**"It is none of your buisness, just leave and you won't get hurt." The girl named Alex says.**

**"Don't tell him what to do." The guy states.**

**"I see, you want me to leave so your two goons can beat up on one guy. Hum, not likely." Clark says.**

**"You asked for it, get them both." Alex says.**

**With that the two guys rush them. One heads at Clark while the other one rushes to the other guy. Clark allows himself to be hit a few times so as not to draw to much attention to himself. He finally sees an opening and dispatches his guy with a quick shot to the head knocking the guy out. He turns to see if the other guy needs a hand only to see him knock his guy out as well. **

**He slowly turns toward the girl named Alex.**

**"Are you satified now, you had to push it, well here are your friends. Just pick them up and walk away, i told you i am good at this." He says to her.**

**"Fine but this isn't the last you will hear from me, and for you Marissa i hope you enjoy your little friend here. I will get my revenge." With that she storms away as the guys who are back on thier feet slowly back away. Lana watched it all from afar had now moved closer to the group linking her arm with Clarks.**

**"Thanks man, it was going to be a little hairy there if it would have only been me." The guy says sticking out his hand. Clark shakes it.**

**"Ok, oh sorry where are my mannars, I am Clark Kent and this is Lana lang." Clark says**

**"Nice to meet you, i am Ryan Atwood, and this is Marissa Copper." Ryan says.**

**They all shake hands and exchange plesentries. When all is done Ryan speaks again.**

**"So are you new here?"**

**"No we are just visting, it seems like a nice place, for the most part." Lana says looking at Clark with all the love a woman can have for a man.**

**Marissa sees this and knows what that feels like. She feels the same way about Ryan but isn't sure he feels that way about her. She decides to ask this new girl some questions.**

**"Lana do you think i could talk to you for a minute?"**

**"Sure lets take a walk." Lana sinces she wants to do it privately.**

**"Ok." Marissa says.**

**"Be back in a few minutes." Lana says to Clark as she reaches up and kisses him on the lips. **

**She and Marissa walk away down the beach as both Clark and Ryan watch. Clark notices the longing look on Ryan's face, he knows it all to well.**

**"So you really want her don't you?" Clark asks.**

**"Yeah more than you know, but every time we try things get all crazy. Makes me wonder if it is all worth it." Ryan says.**

**"Do you lover her?" Clark asks.**

**"Yeah, i guess so. No i know i do, she is everything to me." Ryan states.**

**"Then it is worth it trust me on this Ryan, don't wait, tell her how you feel and don't keep anything from her. Tell her all of your secrets, and feelings. It will make you guys stronger trust me on this." Clark says.**

**"Sounds like you are speaking from experence." Ryan says.**

**"Trust me i am."**

**"You two seem like you are over it now." Ryan says.**

**"Yeah we are but it took a long time for us to get here, and it didn't happen till i was honest. I told her all of my secrets and layed it all out on the table. It took awhile but we finally made our way back to eachother." Clark says.**

**"Maybe you are right. Maybe i should lay it all on the line and see how it goes." Ryan says.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Lana and Marissa were slowly walkig down the beach in silence. Lana knew what Marissa want to talk about, but felt she should let the other girl start.**

**"I wanted to ask you something." Marissa starts.**

**"Ok, sure if i can answer i will." Lana says.**

**"You and Clark seem like you are really in love, like you don't have a care in the world. Except eachother that is." Marissa says.**

**"Well we kinda are now, but trust me it wasn't always that way." Lana says.**

**"Really? Well you can't tell it now." Marissa informs her.**

**"Yeah well like i said we found ourselfs now. It wasn't that long ago that i was with someone else, as was Clark. We were separated by some perrty stupid reasons. Him not trusting me with his secret. There really were a lot of things that was keeping us apart, but mostly it was us just not being honest." Lana tells her with a small chuckle.**

**"Not being honest about what?" Marissa asks.**

**"Alot of things on both of our parts. Me not being honest with him about how i felt about him. I was always running from my feelings about him. On his part, well it is complcated. Lets just say Clark, is a very special person with special abilities. Now you can't tell anyone i just told you that but, it is the least i can say that will make you understand. For the longest time he felt like he had to keep it from me. Hide it from me. Even lie to because of it. Now that i know all of the story i kinda understand why he never told me till now. It still caused a rift between us for a while, a rift, i for one very much regret. I know he does as well, but as he said it was for my protection." Lana tells her looking off into the distance.**

**"So what changed that let him tell you?" Marissa asks Lana.**

**"I think it was simple he decided it was tell me, and possible have me hate him, But it also could lead to where we are right now. The other way was him not telling me and us loosing eachother for good." Lana pauses before she continues. "So let me guess you and Ryan?" **

**"Yeah, i mean i know i love him, but i am not sure how he feels. We have been through so much in the last two years. I mean everyone looked down on him, because he was the Poor , tough, kid from Chino, who stole cars and burned down houses. I can't explain it i was just drawn to him. The first night we meet i got really drunk, so drunk i passed out. Well my friends freaked whan the brought me home and couldn't find my keys and didn't want to wake my parents. They left me on the sidewalk to my house. Ryan not really knowing me picked me up and took me to his pool house, put me in his bed and then slept on the floor. It was the sweetest thing i have ever had someone do for me. He always comes through for me no matter what. I think it is because he loves me, but he has a hard time talking about his feelings. Untill the Cohens took him in his life was in constant termoil. Then when he helped his brother steal the car his mom abandonded him. So he has all of those issues. He thinks eveyone is going to leave him, i think he is slowly getting over it. I just don't know what to do." Marissa tells her.**

**"To be honest i think you are already doing the right thing. You are still by his side. It might have been a bumpy ride getting here, but you are still here. All you can do is be honest to him about how you feel, about what you want. Continue to let him know you aren't going to leave him. He will come around eventually trust me. Besides you have already invested so much into this relationship it would be a shame to have to start over. Honestly if you still love him no one else will be able to fill that void, trust me on this." Lana conveys to her.**

**"I think you are right, i think i just need to be there. Thank you so much for talking to me. It makes it easier when you talk to someone who understands where you are coming from." Marissa tells her.**

**"No problem, I'll tell you what me and Clark will come back from time to time just to see how you are doing. But for now i think we should head back." Lana says.**

**"Yeah it would be cool to see you guys again, lets head back." Marissa says.**

**With that the girls walk back up to the guys and they part ways telling eachother that they will meet again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Lana and Clark watched as thier new found friends slowly walked away down the beach. Lana was in total bliss, Her talk with Marissa had just made her realize even more just how much she loved Clark. Even if he was an alien.**

**"You know something?" She asks.**

**"Hum, what?" Clark asks.**

**"I love you more today than i did yesterday." Lana tells him.**

**"That's good, because i love you more with each passing moment." Clark says.**

**They stare into eachothers eyes for what seems like eternity. Slowly they move closer, as the sun sinks completely into the sea thier lips meet. The kiss starts out slowly at first but begins to heat up as the passion inside of them comes to the surface. They lay back onto the blanket as thier kiss takes on a new meaning.**

**Lana Felt her resolve slowly, tentively slip away from her. She knew this was going to be the night. Her and Clark were finally going to cross the line they had never crossed, with anyone. She wanted this so much, this is exactly where she wanted to be. In Clarks arms about to experence the most thrilling thing she ever had.**

**Clark felt his will breaking, his Determination was slipping away. He had wanted this to happen in the most romantic way, but he so wanted it to happen, and with no one else than Lana. But was this the right place? The right time? The right way? Is this the way Lana would want it to happen? He pulled slightly away and looked her in the eyes.**

**"Lana is this what you want?" Clark asks**

**"More than anything i have ever wanted in my life Clark." Lana breathlessly tells him.**

**"But here, now, this way?" Clark asks.**

**"We can go somewhere else if you want as long as we don't back down. I want this to happen with you Clark and only you." Lana tells him blushing slightly.**

**"I feel the same way." Clark tells her as he scoops her up and take the the air.**

**In no time at all they are back in the loft. Clark is looking at her with all the love he has in his heart. She is the one thing that has always kept him grounded. He bends down and begins kissing her. she is willing and it begings to take on a whole new meaning.**

**Lana Feels his lips touch hers and it is like an explosion happens inside her. She quickly turns the kiss into a more deep and passionate kiss. Backing up to the sofa in the loft, she allows Clark to lower her onto it, as he lays down on top of her.**

**With a mind of thier own, thier hands begin to roam over ever inch of each others bodies. Elicting moans from Lana, Clark had never heard before. Everytime he would hear her moan louder he would remember that spot and would revist it as he kept them moving. He slowly started to raise her shirt, when the most unexpected thing happened.**

**"Kal'el, my son it is time." Jor'el said.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**"Ugh..." Clark grunted. **

**He grabed his head and slid onto the floor of the loft. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? It couldn't be could it?**

**"Clark, what's wrong?" Lana asked with a woried look on her face.**

**"It is Jor'el he says it is time." Clark says.**

**"What does that mean?" Lana asks.**

**"I'm not sure." Clark says.**

**"Kal'el, you must come to the caves there i will instrust you more. Come my son it is time to fullfil your destiny." Jor'el says.**

**"What destiny are you talking about!" Clark screams, scaring Lana.**

**"Clark what are you talking about?" Lana asks.**

**"He says i have to go to the caves, that it is time for me to fulfill my destiny. I don't know what he is talking about Lana, but i have to go. I promise i will come back to you." Clark says as he speeds out of the loft flying towards the caves.**

**Lana is standing there in shock, she has a worried look on her face. ' I hope he is alright, i hope he comes back to me.' Lana thinks to herself. ' Why does this always happen to us, just when we are happy something has to mess it up.' Lana thinks.**

**"Clark! Are you up there?" Jonthan asks.**

**"Mr. Kent, he got a message from Jor'el telling him to meet him in the caves. Something about fulfilling his destiny. He was in a lot of pain. I'm worried about him." Lana tells him.**

**"When it comes to Jor'el it is always good to worry." Jonthan says.**

**"What does that mean?" Lana asks.**

**"Well Jor'el wants Clark too rule the world. Now we are unsure what that means, but like i told Clark he is the one who controls his destiny, not Jor'el. I just hope he understands that." Jonthan says.**

**"Mr. Kent, Clark has the biggest heart of any human i know, and he isn't even human. I am positive that what ever decision Clark makes will be the right one." Lana says.**

**"Are you sure about that Lana, can you be 100 sure?" Jonthan asks her.**

**Lana thinks about this for a second. In her heart she knows, Clark would never turn against good honest people. Her heart tells her this with ever beat of it. She gives a small smile at first, but it gets bigger the more she thinks about it.**

**"Yes Mr. Kent i can. I have seen into his heart, it is pure and honesty. It is loving, and caring, and he really worries about people being safe. His soul is pure, he would save anyone, even an enemy, at least i think so." Lana tells him.**

**"That is good you believe in him so much. I believe him just as much, but Jor'el has some dirty tricks he has played in the past. It might take Clark a little while to catch on, we just have to be patiant and understanding." Jonthan says**

**"I will be Mr. Kent. I lost him once i will not lose him again, under any circumstances. He is the one i am suppose to be with i know it with every beat of my heart. When i i was little i would dream about the guy i wanted to be with, and even though it took me a little while to realize it. Clark is that guy, he is my perfect other half. With out him i am only half a person. Do you understand, i mean does that make sence to you. I know Clark would probable kill me for talking to you about this, but i had to tell someone. You and Mrs. Kent have always been like family to me, so i find it easy to talk to you two." Lana tells him.**

**"Yeah i completely understand your feeling Lana. It is fine for you to be talking to me, me and Martha feel the same way about you, and please call me Jonthan, or if you want dad. I am sure that Martha wouldn't mind you calling her either as well." Jonthan says with a smile on his face. **

**Him saying that causes Lana to blush a little. She has always wanted to call them that, ever since her and Clark dated the first time. She had never built up the nerve to ask.**

**"Thank dad, i have always want to call you that. Since i can't have my parents you and Martha, i mean mom seemed like the next best thing." Lana tells him.**

**"It is my pleasure, i have always wanted a daughter, and i couldn't think of a better one to have than you." Jonthan says.**

**"Thank you dad, coming from you that means alot." Lana tells him.**

**"Well why don't you come inside and we can explain to Martha, and you can join us for dinner." He says.**

**"Ok, sure i am kinda hungry." Lana tells him.**

**The slowly walk down out of the loft, Lana sneaks a quick look over her shoulder hopeing against hope Clarked would be there. He wasn't, she sighed as Jonthan put his arm around her and they walked into the house.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Clark zipped into the caves and landed before the wall. He looked around hoping noone was in the caves. Then yelled at Jor'el.**

**"I am here, show me what you need to show me." Clark yells.**

**"My son come into the wall and all will be explained." Jor'el said.**

**"No, tell me here. I will not be a pawn for you any more, what is it you want?" Clark asks.**

**"Kal'el it is the only way, i promise you will not be gone long." Jor'el says.**

**"No, i will not leave again." Clark says.**

**Suddenly thier in the cave next to Clark is Lana, and his parents. He sees them and tears comes to his eyes.**

**"Your thoughts are not lost on me my son, i know who you think about." Jor'el tells him.**

**Clark slowly reaches out to touch Lana's face and it fades away into a million diffrent firey pieces. As does his parents, causeing Clark to inhale a huge breath.**

**"My son, i am not trying to take you away from these people you love and care for. I meerly want to prepare you to be able to protect them from the dangers that lay ahead. You must allow me to do this, or you may loose them forever and be destroyed yourself." Jor'el tells him.**

**"This is the only way?" Clark asks.**

**"Yes my son, i promise you will return to the ones you love, and in better shape to protect them. You must learn all the things your people have learned, allthe danger of what happened to our planet." Jor'el tells him.**

**"Why so i can rule this one, as some sort of dictator?" Clark asks him.**

**"No my son, the only ones i want you to rule like that are the ones who have the ability to do to that planet as we did to ours. The rest are the ones i want you to protect, like the Earth girl Lana, she is of good character, as are your Earth parents. I knew i made a good choice when i sent you too them." Jor'el explains.**

**"Fine Jor'el i will do as you wish, but understand this. I will not go against Lana, or any other good person on this planet." Clark says.**

**"That is all i ask. Now come forward and recive all the knowlage we have gathered in the history of our planet." Jor'el explains.**

**Clark slowly moves toward the wall, as he does the wall opens into a blinding light and Clark disapers into it. The last thing you see is Clark standing in a blue light with darkness all around him and his body convulsing uncontrolablly.**

**Lana walked into her apartment. She was tired, she had helped her new found mom and dad on the farm, since Clark still hadn't returned. It has been two weeks now and still no Clark, she was really starting to worry. All she wanted was for him to return to them in one piece and still be the Clark she feel in love with.**

**She has went to the caves several times in the last two weeks, but has found no trace of him. She know it is useless to go to the caves but it helps her, she feels like she is doing something to find him. As she is about to sit down and relax a little before taking a shower, there is a knock on her door. She gets up and answers it a little shocked to see who is there.**

**"Hello Lana my i come in?" Lex asks her.**

**"Sure Lex come in." Lana tells him as she backs up aloowing him room to come in. "What do i owe the pleasure of this vist too?"**

**"Well to be honest with you it is about Clark. Do you know where he is, i really need to talk to him." Lex asks her.**

**"No i am sorry Lex i have no idea. He told me he had something to do and that he would see me when he got back." Lana said.**

**"Don't you find that strange Lana, i mean you two bearly back together and he leaves out of the blue?" Lex asks her.**

**"No Lex i don't, i trust Clark. If he said he had something to do and he would be back as soon as he could, i believ him." Lana says.**

**"Ok, well when you do see him could you tell him i am looking for him?" Lex asks her.**

**"Sure Lex i will do that right after i welcome him home." She says with a blush to her checks.**

**"Ah, i understand. That will do for me, i wouldn't want to interupt the home coming." Lex tells her with a smirl on his face, as Lana's blush deepens.**

**"Ok, well i will see you later Lex i really need a shower." Lana says.**

**"Ok, I'll let myself out take care Lana. Remember if you need anything, just let me know." Lex says.**

**"I will, and Thanks."**

**"No problem." With that lex walks out the door.**

**Lana turns and walks into her bathroom and begins to take a shower.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A lone car is driving down a deserted Highway in Kansas. Behind the wheel is a woman, she is looking at a map as she drives. She is so lost in looking for the town on the map she fails to see the storm brewing. Till a bolt of lighting eruptd in front of her car. Causeing her to vear off the road into the middle of a field of corn.**

**As her car comes to a stop, three blots of lighting streaks from the sky and blast a portion of the corn field. When her vision returns enough for her to make things out, she sees a person laying in the field where the lighting struck. She jumps out of her car and rush to them.**

**It is plain that this person just got hit by the bolts. He is laying there still smoking from it and is completely naked.**

**"Hey are you ok, dum question." she says.**

**As she is getting up to run to her car to call 911 on her cell phone the guy stands up, facing away from her.**

**"Hey are you sure you should be standing up?" The girl asks.**

**With this he turns around and looks at her. "I am fine, who are you?"**

**"I am Lois, Lois Lane. And you are?" She asks.**

**"I am Kal'el and i must get home." He tells her.**

**"Well Kal'el i think you need to go to a hospital and get checked out." She tells him.**

**"No i am fine i just need to go home." He says again.**

**"Look Kal'el you just got hit by three lighting bolts at once. Now where i come from one is enough to kill you. So i think you need to see a doctor before returning home. Oh and maybe find some clothes, wait there i have a blanket in my car." Lois tells him.**

**"I am Kal'el i must fulfill my destiny, please take me to my home." He asks her.**

**"Ok ok, where is your home?"**

**"A town near here called Smallville." Kal'el tell her.**

**She returns with the blanket and hands it to him. He wraps it around his waist and follows her back to her car.**

**"Smallville huh, good i hope you know the way because i have been driving around for hours trying to find it. My cousin lives there." She says.**

**"Who is your cousin?" he asks.**

**"Lana, Lana lang. Why do you know her?" She asks him.**

**"Why yes the name sound fimilar." He tells her lost in thought.**

**He doesn't know why that name sounds so fimilar to him but it does. It is like it hold senifagant meaning to him. If only he could remember, all he knows is he needs to get to Smallville and back to his adoptive parents.**

**"Ok so which way?" Lois asks.**

**Kal'el shows her which way to go and soon they are on there way. She pulls up into the farm yard and he exits the car saying.**

**"Thank you Lois i must go now." **

**"Wait a minute, where is the town?" She asks.**

**"Follow the road it will lead you to where you want to go." He tells her.**

**"Thanks, i have to admit that you are one strange person Kal'el. But you did get us here so thanks." She tells him.**

**He smiles and then walks away, as she drives off down the road. Martha is looking out the window when she takes a sudden intake of breath that catches Jonathan's attention.**

**"What is it Martha?" he asks.**

**"Jonathan it is Clark." **

**With that she rushes out the door with Jonathan on her heels and meets Clark half way to the house. She has tears streaming down her face as she embraces him, as does Jonathan.**

**"Clark i am so glad you are back." Martha says.**

**"Yeah son it is good to have you home safe and sound." Jonathan states.**

**"My name is Kal'el and i am the last survivor of the planet Krypton. I must fulfill my destiney."**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**"Oh Clark, NO! You are OUR son. We will not loose you to Jor'el." Martha says.**

**"Clark You have to fight this, i know you are strong enough to win." Jonathan says.**

**"Martha, Jonathan Kent, I must do this if you are ever to see Clark again." Kal'el informs them.**

**"What do you mean? Is Clark in there?" Jonathan asks.**

**"Yes is our son in there?" Martha asks.**

**"Martha, Of course he is in here. We are the same person, well kinda. This is what i would have been like had my resolve not been weekend by being raised by humans." Kal'el tells them.**

**"Can we talk to him. We are humans yes, but we raised you the best way we know how. As someone who cares about those around him, and who will help them at all cost." Martha says.**

**"Of course you did mom, which is what i am doing now. You have to help Kal'el anyway you can, if not. It will set off a chain of events that could lead even to my destruction." Clark tells them.**

**"And if we do this son, if we help Kal'el. When it is over will you come back to us?" Jonathan asks him.**

**"What about Lana, Clark. She needs to be informed, she could blow it all." Martha wonders out loud.**

**"Let me get dressed and then take me too her, i have till the sun sets before Kal'el returns. Jor'el's gift to you, for raising me up right, as he puts it. Once i return to Kal'el i will be him till i have done what it is i need to." Clark tells them.**

**"What is it that is so impotant?" Jonathan wants to know.**

**"I must unite three stones placed on earth by my father when he was sent here, by his father. These stones hold the entire knowlage of my home planet. I can not allow them to fall into human hands, especially the wrong human hands." Clark tells them, before continuing. " They will also prepair me for what lies ahead of me. I'm not sure what all that means, but i know it has to be done."**

**"Ok son go get dressed and i will take you too town so you can explain to Lana." Jonathan tells him. " Don't worry we will help Kal'el any way we can. At least it seems Jor'el is working with us instead of against us."**

**"Yeah, if it is always like this it might not be so bad." Martha comments.**

**"Mom know one thing, i am doing this because i believe Jor'el that it could lead to bad things. Not just for me but for all of Earth, but if i thought for one minute it was a game. I would end it here and now, i know how. Dr. Swan has something called Black kryptonite, it can sparate me from Kal'el, so to speak." Clark tells them.**

**"How do you know that?" Martha asks.**

**"Jor'el told me." Clark simple says as he rushes upstairs to get dressed.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Jonathan Drops Clark off at the Talon, He knows his son will return as soon as he can. With that he heads back to the farm.**

**Clark walks into the Talon, with a worried look on his face. He knows that what he has to say to Lana isn't going to be easy but he has to do it. He promised her no more secrets, and he meant every word of it. From now on she will be involved in eveything he does, one way or another.**

**He looks around, but doesn't see her. 'She must be in her appartment.' He thinks to himself. He slowly walks up the stairs leading to her door. Once there he heitates, but only for a second before he knocks.**

**"Coming." Lana calls from the otherside of the door.**

**After a few seconds the door opens to reveal the love of his life. She looks then does a double take before she slowly starts to sink to the floor. She has passed out. Clark immediately jumps forward and catches her. He walks into the appartment and closes the door, he gentle lays her on the sofa. He is softly storking her hair as he says her name.**

**"Lana, wake up. Come on Lana it is Clark." **

**She slowly starts to stir while he is stroking her hair.**

**"Clark! Oh my God. I was begining to think i had lost you forever." She tells him as she latches onto his neck in a hug that would kill a normal man.**

**"I promised i would come back to you. Lana i have to tell you something, and it isn't easy for me to say." Clark says.**

**"What is it Clark tell me maybe we can figure a way out together." Lana informs him, trying to sound helpful and not dreadful.**

**"I am only back for this night. To spend it with you. Then my alter-ego will be back till i achieve the task Jor'el has for me. Trust me Lana it is something i have to do, but once it is done, the Clark you know and love will be back."**

**"What alter-ego?" Lana asks.**

**"Kal'el." Clarks states.**

**"Oh Clark are you sure Jor'el is going to let you come back to us?" Lana wants to know.**

**"He gave me this night to explain to everyone important to me didn't he. Lana if i thought this was a trick, i would do what i had to do to stop it. If i don't do this it could lead to my destruction, as well as the deaths of the people i care about the most. I am not doing this blind, please have faith in me to believe what i am doing is for the good of us." Clark tells her a little defensive.**

**"Oh Clark i didn't mean it like that. I love you, and i believe in you and all that you do. I have so much faith in you, if you told me to jump off a mountian, and all would be well i would do it. I know that what you are doing is because you have to. I just am not sure i trust Jor'el." Lana says.**

**"That is sometimes a smart move, he can be misleading at times. I think he has the best of intentions for this planet though, in the long run." Clark says.**

**At that very moment Clark hears an all to fimalier voice in his head.**

**"Kal'el, my son bring her to me and i will explain it to her." Jor'el says.**

**"No i will not subject her to you. I can do this." Clark says in his head.**

**"Clark what is it?" Lana asks.**

**"Jor'el wants to talk to you." Clark says.**

**"Ok, take me to him." Lana says.**

**"Are you sure? It might be dangerous," Clarks informs her.**

**"Clark i think it is time me and Jor'el meet face to face so to speak." Lana says.**

**"Ok." Clark gives in.**

**With that Clark opens the window and flies them out it to the caves. Once there he looks at her one last time making sure she wants to do this. She just nads and then watches Clark. He smiles at her reassuringly and then extends his hand palm out ward and a blinding lite shoots out of his plam and connects to the walk. In the blink of an eye they are both standing in a shining light that isn't to brite but allows them to see each other. All around them is blackness as Lana looks around she can see three Ribbons of the same light connecting to form this small chamber they are in. Her breath catchs in her lungs, as she look back to Clark. He smiles and puts his arm around her.**

**"Lana, i am Jor'el, Kal'el is my son." Jor'el tells her.**

**"His name is Clark, and Jonathan and Martha are his parents. True you may be his biological father, but it stops there." Lana says boldly.**

**"She has spirt my son, you choose wisely." Jor'el tells him, at which Clark smile broadly.**

**"As you wish Lana, Clark is my biological son. when are planet was in the prosses of being destroyed me and his mother decided to send him to a place i knew of. It was done to at least preserve a small piece of us, and i mean Kryptoians not me and his mother. You see i visted Earth several years ago, i meet and feel in love with and Earth woman of your heritage. Which is why i think my son was drawn to you. While i was there i hid Three stone of immence power, and knowlege. Kal, i mean Clark must retrive these stones and unite them, if he doesn't it will lead to his destruction and the end of life as you know it on Earth. Once this is done i give you my word he wil return to you. The only diffrence will be his ablilty to prtect you as well as the rest of the Earth. There are grave dangers heading your way and i will not allow my son, and your love, to be destroyed." Jor'el tells her.**

**"So he has no choice in this?" Lana asks.**

**"No Lana he does have a choice. He can opt to leave this cave and return to you as Clark Kent, and almost certainly be killed when the danger arrives. Or he can return as Kal'el for a short time, do as i ask, and gain the knowlege to save you and everyone else he loves. Which would you prefer Lana, i leave it in your hands." Jor'el tells her.**

**"No! I have made up my own mind Jor'el, you will not burden her with this." Clark says, when he feels an hand on his arm.**

**"Clark i can answer this one." Lana smiles at him.**

**"Jor'el are you willing to prove that you will allow Clark to return to us as Clark and not Kal'el?" Lana asks.**

**"How do you suppose i do this?" Jor'el says with a small chuckle.**

**"Allow him one last night as Clark before he does this, that won't upset your timetable will it?" Lana asks.**

**"No i believe that is possible, Kal'el my son upon the rising of the yellow sun tomorrow, you will return to your destiny. As for tonight, Clark enjoy this time." Jor'el says.**

**Just like that they are now back in the cave. Lana has a smile on her face. She knows she gain a small advantage on Jor'el. She isn't sure if it wasn't because he allowed it or because she earned it. Either way she had him for the night, now was thier time, her time to show him how much she loved him.**

**"Clark." Lana says.**

**"Yeah." He says.**

**"Take me back to my place and make love to me." Lana says boldly.**

**Blushing slightly Clark stammers. "U-Uh a-are y-you s-sure?" **

**"I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to give you something. Something to make you realize how much you mean to me, and something to make you want to return as fast as you can." Lana explains to him.**

**"Lana you don't have to do this, i know what i mean to you, because you mean the same to me. I will return as fast as i can regaurdless if we do this or not. I want this to happen, but for the right reasons, because we love eachother, and it is the completion of that love. Not for a reason for me to return." Clark tells her.**

**"Oh Clark it is for all of those reasons i want to make love to you. The memory of it will be my most prized one, knowing you took the time to share your love with me before you did this thing. I have wanted this for awhile now, that is why i asked Jor'el for one last night. i know you have to do this thing, but before you do. Give me the one thing i know no one else will ever have, your complete love." Lana tells him, with tears in her eyes.**

**Clark is standing there looking at her. he reachs up and wipes away the tears from her eyes with his thumbs as he gentle caresses her cheeks.**

**"Lana I love you. If you want this then i am fine with it." **

**With that he scoopes her up into his arms and flies gentle back tot he Talon. As they are flying Lana can't wait, she starts to kiss him, softly at first but then more passionately. As he lands in the living room of Lana's appartment he lowers her tot he couch. As there hands start to roam, clothes beging to be removed. Lana and Clark are slowly warming up to the feelings that have been supressed for too long. They know that tonight is the night to let them all come to the surface. As the kiss deepens Lana can't help but to think this is the way it was meant to happen, it was perfect. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Clark awoke sevral hours later, and started to smile when he felt the wieght of Lana's arm draped acrossed his chest. In one shinning moment him and Lana had taken thier commitment to each other to a whole new level. His cheeks took on a rosey hue as he begain recalling the things they had done. He never realized being in love could lead to this kind of feeling or experiences. He knew it was going to end, at least for a short while, but it didn't matter, he knew he would be back.**

**As he lay there Lana started to stir, she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him. In just one look they told eachother, not only how they felt, but just what they did meant to the other. It was a look only soul mates can have, And at that moment they realized both together that this was so right.**

**"Hey." Lana says, the smile reaching her eyes.**

**"Hey." Clark says, with a smile born only for her.**

**"So did you sleep well?" Lana asks him.**

**"Yeah, better than i ever have. What about you?"**

**"Hum, me too. It seems like this was what i have been waiting for." Lana says.**

**"Yeah. Uh, Lana, i need to go back home. I have to talk to my parents before it is time for Kal'el to return. i should be with them, at least till this is over. I don't want to put you in any danger." Clark tells her.**

**"Um, no Clark. You are the one who gave in last night. You are the one who allowed it to happen, you could have stopped it. But you didn't." Lana says, Clark looks a little shocked and hurt, But she continues. "Now you are stuck with me, for the rest of our lives. So if you are going to the farm then lets get dressed and go, Because i am not leaving your side. I will help Kal'el all i can so you get home to me faster."**

**"Whew, i thought you were upset about last night thinking i took advantage of you." Clark informs her.**

**"If anything i took advantage of you. Now can we get dressed, or do you want a replay of last night?" Lana asks, watching his cheeks turn red.**

**"Um, there isn't anything i would love more, but we don't have time. At least not right now, But once i have finished this little task. Yeah a repeat of last night would be nice." Clark says looking her body up and down causeing Lana to blush this time.**

**They both got dressed and headed down to the Talon for an early morning Latte. They smiled as they walked out of the coffee shop hand in hand with thier latte's. Clark knew this was going to be a short lived dream, he knew he had to do this task, but it didn't make it any easier.**

**Lana smiled at Clark tring to reasure him all will be well. The truth be told she had no clue what was in store for him, or her , or them as a couple. She just knew she had to be strong for both of them. She would get Clark back from the clutchs of Kal'el she promised herself that, regaurdless of what she had to do.**

**They arrived at the farm a short while later.Clark walked in to find his mom making breakfest. He smiled, he realized just how hungry he was. He looked at Lana and smiled when she nodded her head.**

**"Hey son, Lana you two hungry?" Martha asked.**

**"We're straved, you have enough for both of us right?" Clark asked.**

**"Of course, you will stay right Lana." She made it more a statement than a question.**

**"Yes, everything smells wonderful." Lana tells her not able to keep the smile from her lips.**

**"So did you kids have fun?" Martha asks.**

**"Mom are you prying?" Clark asks her.**

**"Now son, when have you not known your mother to pry?" Jonathan says, with a smirk on his face.**

**"We did have a good time. We cleared alot up, and made a few big decissions." Lana tells her, siding with Martha.**

**"Good i am glad. You know Lana i was worried about Clark telling you his secret." Martha states.**

**"Mom i understand, but i will never betray his secret." Lana says. **

**"Oh sweety, i know that now. I am just happy he has you to confide in now. With it just being us, i'm sure there where things he couldn't tell us. Now what he can't tell us, he can tell you, and vice versa. It makes his life a little easier." Martha tells her.**

**"I know, i just wish he would have done so alot sooner. But that doesn't matter now, all that matters is he has told me." Lana states.**

**"Um guys, i am standing right here. Can't you wait till i am not around to talk about me?" Clark asks.**

**"Clark, they are women, of course they have to talk about you with you here. It is there way of letting you know they are in charge." Jonathan laughs.**

**This earns him a stern look from both Martha and Lana. Then they all share a laugh. The four of them sit down at the table and enjoy one last meal together before The time came. After all was done eating Clark looked at his extended family a sighed.**

**"Before this happens i want you all to know how i feel about you. Mom, Dad, i couldn't have asked for better parents. You were always there to help giude me and help me discover my new talents. I guess what i am trying to say is i love you and thanks." He tells them as tears form in Martha's eyes, he then turns to Lana. "And then there is you, Lana. My love, my life, for the longest time i never thought i had a chance with you. Then you gave me that chance and i almost destroyed it. I held back who i was and wouldn't let you in completely. But through all of that you never fully gave up on me, You kept trying to get in. I am so happy with everything that has happened, we have experenced things together that will always be a fond memory. You are the light of my life and i am so happy you will be by my side through this. It has always been you for me, there was never another that meant to me what you did. I love you more today than i did yesterday, and i know i will love you more tomorrow than today. All i ask is that you try to stay out of harms way. Because if something happened to you i am not sure i could live with myself. I love you Lana please never forget that."**

**"Clark, you mean more to me than anything, i can't think of life with out you anymore. I will do what ever i have too to make sure you come back to me." Lana says with tears streaming down her cheeks.**

**"Kal'el, it is time." Jor'el says.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**With Jor'el's words Clark's eyes haze over, then clear almost immediately. He looks around the room, then looks right at Lana, he stares so intently, that it makes her nervous.**

**"You are important to My other side. I make you this promise, I will do everthing i can to keep you safe for him. As long as it doesn't interfer with my objective." Kal'el tells her.**

**Lana is staring at him, she knows it is Clark coming through some how.**

**"Thank you Kal'el, how can we help you find what you need?" Lana asks.**

**"I am not sure, a sign will let me know. I have to be patient, and wait, it will happen." Kal'el says.**

**As he says this a pericing scream inters his head. It is the sign he has been waiting for, at least the first one. He slowly rises to his feet, he looks at the three people sitting at the table.**

**"It is time to complete the first part of my task. I must leave for a time but i will return." Kal'el tells them.**

**"Take me with you, two heads are better than one." Lana tells him.**

**"Lana it could be dangerous." Martha says.**

**"Yeah, Lana maybe you should stay here with us." Jonathan tells her.**

**"Listen to them Lana, they are looking out for your best intrests." Kal'el tell her.**

**"NO! I want to go, i have to look out for my best intrests as well, and that is Clark. Which is you, Kal'el. If i have to put myself in danger to help protect you then so be it. But understand this i will not allow you to do anything that will endanger Clarks life." Lana tells him standing defiantly infront of Kal'el.**

**"Jor'el is right, Clark choose well. Fine" Kal'el says.**

**With that he leads them both out side. He takes Lana's hand and launches into the air. In the blink of an eye they are traveling so fast Lana almost can't catch her breath. She is looking around watching the senery pass by at such a rate she wonders if anything on Earth can travel this fast. The longer they in flight the harder it is to breath. She gets an idea, as they are moving she inches her way closer to Kal'el. The closer she gets the easier it is to breath.**

**"Kal'el, hold me close to you so i can breath, remember i am human!" Lana shouts at him.**

**Reconition come to his face and he instantly pulls her into his arms. Lana can't remember ever feeling so scared, or so exerlarated. She has to get Clark to do this with her, this fast. If she feels like this with Kal'el she wonders what it would be like with Clark.**

**All of a sudden thier flight takes a sudden drop and Kal'el lands. He releases her, and looks around.**

**"Do you know where this is?" He asks her.**

**Lana is looking around and realizes they are in a desret. She isn't sure exactly where but would hazzard a guess, some where in Eygpt.**

**"I think we are in Eygpt, but i can't be sure." **

**"Come with me." He grabs her and takes off again.**

**This time he is going slow so she can look around. He can feel the element, it is close. There is something else as well, like the feeling of an old enemy. 'Father told me about you.' He thinks to himself. 'I know your weekness old nemisis.'**

**"What is it?" Lana asks.**

**"I feel a presence that could mean danger for both of us." Kal'el tells her.**

**As he is finishing his statement, the first of the great pyrmids come into her vision. She know beyond any doubt that they are in Eygpt.**

**"Yeah this is Eygpt." She tells him. **

**With that knowlege revealed Kal'el suddenly shakes in mid flight and starts to fall the the Earth. Lana Screams as he suddenly regains himself and slowly lands.**

**He is looking around, it seems in all directions at once.**

**"What was that?" Lana asks.**

**"I am not sure, i felt really week, it must be the element." Kal'el tell her.**

**Suddenly out of the clear blue, a bolt of electicity slams into Kal'el. Throwing him 100 yards away from where Lana is standing. He is back on his feet in a blink and shoots a blast of heat vision at the figure approching him. The creature shrieks and launches into the air. As if on cue Kal'el takes to the air.**

**The creature does a quick loop and speeds toward Kal'el. As he nears him he releases another shot of electricity, Kal'al matches it with another blast of heat vision. The bolts meet in the air and it seems for a moment that the creature is going to win, when all of a sudden you hear a scream from Kal'el and the bolts shoot back at the creature causeing it to shriek and reverse course.**

**On the ground Lana is watching this all play out. She can not believe what she is seeing, Kal'el is locked in battle with the most hiddious looking thing she has ever seem. This creature looks like a cross between the creature from the black lagoon and alien. Worse it seems to have powers that match his, which means he will have to out smart it. She is at a loss as to how to help but she has to find a way.**

**As Lana is on the ground trying to think of a way to help. Kal'el is working the problem out in his head. 'Ok so it has my abilities or at least close to it. I wonder if it is as fast as i am.' He suddenly shifts it into another gear and slowly starts to catch up. The creature sees this and screams, he starts doing all kinds of flips and monevers. ' So i am faster. Wonder if i am stronger as well.' With this Kal'el make a series of moves that puts him face to face with the Creature. In one swift move he places a kick right to the creatures chest sending him flipping end over end. As the creature is moving away Kal'el hits him with a blast of cold breath that freezes him in mid air. As the block of ice desends to the ground he releases a blast of hit vision that shatter the creature into a million pieces. Kal'el desend to one in perticular and retrieves it.**

**"This is what i was looking for he says as he rejoins Lana,"**

**"That was amazing, where did you learn to do all of that?" Lana asks him.**

**Jor'el taught me." He simple states.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Kal'el grabs Lana and leaps into the air. In no tima at all they are in the caves. He sets the symbols to motion and stops them at the exact moment needed to open the cave wall. He slowly leads Lana inside where he places the first stone in its proper place.**

**As the stone hits it's place on the rock alter, a blinding light appers and hit Kal'el in the chest. His eyes go blank for a moment.**

**"I am returning Clark to you for a time, i am sure the second element will be a few days before revealing it's self. Enjoy this time human named Lana. For time will come for him to return to me." Jor'el tells her.**

**As his voice fades, Clark returns. He looks stunned and confused as he looks around. He knows where he is but not how he got there. He finally sees Lana standing there looking at him expectantly.**

**"Clark is that you?"**

**"Yeah, Lana what are you doing here?" Clark asks her.**

**"You mean alot to me Clark, i wasn't going to allow Kal'el to do something to get you hurt. So i went with him when he found that." She points to the stone alter and the first element.**

**"So that is what this is all about. I wonder what it does?" Clark thinks out loud.**

**"I'm not sure Clark, but i don't think we should stay here right now. Why don't we head back to the farm and talk to your parents. I need to tell them what happened, do you remember anything?" Lana asked him.**

**"No nothing at all. The last thing i remember is being at the farm with you and my parents. Then i came to here and we were standing near the alter." Clark tell her.**

**"Ok well guess i need to fill you in as well, come on take me back to the farm and i will do it all at once." She tells him.**

**"Ok, um L-Lana now that i am back think maybe we could have a repeat of the other night?" Clark asks shyly.**

**"Hum feeling full of yourself are we? We will have to see, maybe if you are good." Lana laughs at him.**

**"Hey i can be good teust me on this." Clark laughs as well. This causes Lana to blush.**

**With that he scoops her up and they head back to the farm. Lana relays all that transpired to all three of the Kents. When she is done they all try to get her to promise not to go along on the next one. Telling her it is to dangerous and she might get hurt.**

**"Look i know it is dangerous, but Clark will be there in body if not spirt. I have to do what ever i need to do to ensure his safty. If that means putting myself in harms way then i will as long as Clark comes back, i can heal." She tells them firmly.**

**With that said she lets them know she won't stay away. She is determend to do what ever is needed.**

**"Clark think we can maybe go to the loft? There are a few things i need to talk to you about. It is kind of important." Lana tells him**

**"Sure Lana, is everything ok?" Clark asks her as he stands up.**

**"Yeah but you think we can talk about it out there?" She asks again.**

**"Yeah come on." Clark says.**

**He leads her out side and to the barn. No sooner than they get inside the barn and out of site of thehouse and Lana pulls him back to her and kisses him for all she is worth. **

**Clark is so suprised he almost doesn't react back. Almost, he slowly gets more involved in the kiss as the shock wears off and he realizes just what is happening. He slowly pulls away from the kiss as he picks her up and heads up to the loft.**

**"Guess this means i was good huh?" Clark asks with a knowing smile on his face.**

**"Um, yeah, you could say that." Lana blushes as she looks down.**

**"You do realize i love you more than word can say right." He tells her seriously.**

**"No more than i love you, I can promise you that." Lana retorts.**

**He slowly lowers her to the sofa, and they begin to kiss again. This time it leads to more passionate kisses. This leads to roaming hands, and before either of them know it passion has taken hold.**

**The last thing we see is Lana shirt hitting the floor as the light is turned out. Several hours later Clark and Lana return to the house. It is all dark, meaning his parents have gone to bed.**

**"Want to spend the night with me Ms. Lang?" Clark asks.**

**"Thought you would never ask." Lana tells him**

**They slowly head up the stairs and into Clarks room. They lay down and snuggle up to eachother. Clark drifts off to sleep first, while Lana watchs him. Once he is asleep she set there watching him and softly whispers.**

**"I love you Clark and i promise to keep you safe." With that she closes her eyes and difts off as well.**


End file.
